freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160526124808
So overlord,fucking wait you fucking think that freezing the story of the limiter kazuya aoi and his partner satellizer is centers on other pandora and limiter relationships, no it not that is why pair love stories exists to look at others who are not the mains, Kazuya and his pandora satella, it is kazuya's story with satella he has always been in a way until it was expanded on in the last hundred, he makes satella change from the untouchable to kind and caring, that is simple knowledge, the main is his story, it seems that has always been the case, but wait what the pandora and limiter shit, to build up till then, bleach's main haas a similar base, spoilers, his dad is not human. And no you can't just change it to say it is hypothetical when it is clear you are not the entire time, if a uni professor saw that you are going to get not just humiliated, but destroyed so much it looks like rape. And I got an op1 if you have to know for any how would you know, that means I got a perfect score. So what have done completely wrong this is not a hypothetical at all, if it was then it would be clear in every single line you wrote, you use wordinf for it is, not it might, there is a really big difference, first in the first line you would say some thing like "it looks like" not "they are" there is difference of war and day, there is nothing to make them the same in the way they are used. You can't just say I was state a possible outcome when it is clear you are not, that you truly belive that is what happened is not hypothetical, so you have been proving that you don't understand anything, you can't see that humans can hang out with others besides the one they are banging, dating what ever you want, that is shit just happens that you don't understand why then you don't think. You have done nothing this whole time you are not valid in any form and now that is the final proof you changed it after it was handle after days or your error, when you have commented during that time on the topic with not stating that the first time when it is clear that it can be a rushed job, but no your replys are "detail" ( long) and design to counter us and poorly. You can't handle losing can you. I lose a lot of my in humanity years ago for reasons that are just to hard for people to understand without thinking for months, years, it is said God gave humans the greatest gift of all, free will, and yet we don't use it properly, we conform to groups, to expect ions of others, humanity is blind, that is how came to understand this failure but I can also see is some want to use that gift. We lose some thing and we don't even know it. You say arnett doesn't have to spend every second is shit proves that, you lose individuality of one's self and all chose should be their's but can clash with others. You had no proof so to say fuck you to to citrus you changed it to say it is a possiblity of happening, when you said it was and not can be. Sorry if this seems abusive but you changing it to I mean hypothetically when it is not written as it, citrus had something similar he made a mistake and said Maria was at the end, the end would be that new girl so it was later he said sorry my mistake it, I was talking about the scene before. He never said that up top it was Down the button and not like he was attacking someone for it, you changed it to use as a way to escape the fact you had no proof, look at all your comments and read them again and again they are not hypothetical, they are literal. We have given proof that there is more time they spend together and time they don't same with every limiter and pandora, so why do you think the limiters and pandora are not human, they can't be without the partner, when We were still dating my fiancé, she was cool with me hanging with my friends and a good number are girls. You are saying they must spend time with them so much, that is so sexist, I am a humanist in a way i look at it as human, not female or male just human free of sex or colour just we are human.